Experiment: Failed
by Anonomus Child
Summary: When four unfortunate boys happen upon each other, chaos ensues. But who said being a teen was easy?
1. If the World Didn't Suck

Beep, Beep, beep, beep  
  
The alarms around the compound continued to go as security and scientists continued to run around like panicked animals. They were all searching for one thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Experiment 454 has escaped."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Yes well we knew this would happen sometime."  
  
"We haven't even gotten rid of the damn fluke."  
  
"You mean it still has it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shit. What should we do sir?"  
  
"Don't let the media find out. If they do we're royally screwed."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"One last thing."  
  
"What sir."  
  
"Find it and bring him back alive I'm not having my life's work destroyed by an idiot."  
  
"Yes sir." The sound of footsteps on the linoleum floor faded away.  
  
"It'd better still be alive or heads will roll."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SLAP!!  
  
"Shtupid. hic.mishtake!"  
  
Drip  
  
"Noteven worth my. hic. fuging times!!!"  
  
SLAP!!  
  
"Why I letsh you.hic. shtay here ish beyond me."  
  
Drip  
  
'Every night, every FUCKING NIGHT!!! Damn her. She's not worth my time, only reason I stay here is because I can't get a job. I can't wander around the streets every night waiting for a police officer to come and take me back home. 'Home' HAH!! A garbage dump next to a plant that pumped out radioactive waste would be more of a home then this. I hate my life.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gasp  
  
'Not again'  
  
Screaming  
  
'Any thing but this'  
  
Falling  
  
'Don't make me live through this again'  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Pant, pant, pant  
  
'They follow me every where, God I hate those stupid dreams. 'God?' since when did I believe in God? Never. I never believed in God. I never had any hope either. Hope is for those who can't face reality. And I'm past facing reality. I'm living it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sneer  
  
"You are so pathetic."  
  
Glare  
  
"You can't do anything worthwhile"  
  
Laugh  
  
"Then again, that's why I beat you up. You're so pathetic nobody would care if you got beat up. And you can barely fight back. Alas I can't waste anymore of my precious time on you. See you later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yah so tell me what you think and whether I should continue or not. 


	2. We'd All Fall Off

Umm well I guess I should answer reviews first  
  
Hiei'sFireyGurl52890: Arigato!!! You are my first reviewer so... you get an all expense paid trip to... POCKY SPRINGS!!! Yes this luxurious vacation package includes a room at the ***** hotel 'Bread Stick' with enough things to do for a life time.  
  
And to Jade Undomiel: Who reviewed second you also get an all expense paid trip to 'Pocky Springs' And to your NA question it was supposed to be N/A but fanfiction took out the slash. Does that explain it?  
  
Thanx you 2 ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*'Its POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I panted, though I don't know why, harder as the rain pelted down. I could hear dogs chasing after me, but I know that if I stop now the adrenalin that's coursing through my veins will dissipate. And the last thing I need is to be surrounded by the damn guards and their stupid lap dogs totally helpless. I wasn't made to fight; they built me for one purpose and one purpose only. Now if only I could remember what that purpose was. Every time I try to remember, the only thing that goes through my mind is a whole bunch of numbers and names. I still can't figure it out. They said they were going to tell me what I was for when I was sent out to do what ever I was supposed to do, but I wouldn't let them. I'd rather short circuit then hear them tell me what I was built to do.  
  
I saw the electric fence in front of me but I remained passive. There were three things that could happen here if I miss calculated my jump (which I never do, but you never know),  
  
A) The electricity they put through the wire won't be strong enough to stop me, so I'll just be stunned for a couple of seconds before making my way to freedom.  
  
B) They put enough electricity to keep me from making it over yet remain alive so that they can take me back to that metal hell. Or  
  
C) They've put to much electricity through the wire and I just short circuit myself.  
  
As I sped up I didn't feel any fear. There wasn't supposed to be any. That was on of the things that separated me from every real human being, no emotions. No things called love, hate, trust... The fence got closer and still I ran. I could probably make the jump. The only two things that I was athletically better then humans at, running and acrobatics. I gained more speed and got ready to jump... now. I cleared the fence and time was left at the ground as I posed there in the small moment of almost suspended animation. I landed on the other side in a perfect crouch and quickly took off again. The security guards would have to go through the front gate since I was pretty sure that they couldn't jump over a nine foot electrical fence with out killing themselves. Though I secretly wished they would.  
  
I panted, this shouldn't become a habit. I just had to get into a populated area. They'd have to stop coming after me if I found someone to help me. I suddenly stopped. Water. Water meant that... It couldn't be... I was on an island. A god be damned island. There couldn't be any other explanation. This had been the only direction I hadn't been able to see in. Sure it was a huge hope that it would be land instead of water. But I'd brought my hopes up to high. I'd shout but that would show rage, and I couldn't show rage. I looked back, now able to see the faint outlines of the men. Only two choices sink or swim. I looked forward. Swim. I quickly started running into the water. Now's a better time then any to see if I'm really as 'perfect' as the scientists say I am. I was now waist deep in water and still going. I quickly ducked under and started kicking, now glad that they had programmed everything I needed to know in to my system, that and I didn't need to breathe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I grunted as I hauled myself out of my window and into the tree beside. This was the last thing I could do. All other options had been obliterated. I jumped down and hiked my back pack further on my back before beginning to run in a random direction, hoping to find a shelter before the storm predicted on the news on the big vid screen downtown hit. I panted, running faster down the street as the first droplets of rain hit my face.  
  
'Faster' I told myself and willed my body to do what my thoughts told it to. I suddenly spotted an empty bus shelter up ahead and pushed my body to go even faster. I made it inside the bus shelter just as the rain hit and I collapsed against the wall, completely drained. I looked to my right and my eyes widened as I realized that the bus shelter wasn't that empty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed as I leaped out of the tree that I had claimed for the night. God I hated rain, it forced me into the more populated areas of town, and if there was on thing I hated more then rain, it was people. You could say I was agoraphobic*, demophobic*, antisocial whatever. Either way I hated crowds.  
  
I leaped to the ground and started running toward the city. I felt a splatter of water hit my cheek and looked up......... only to have a few gallons of water dumped on my head. I grumbled and began to run faster. I smirked when I noticed an empty bus shelter. It met all of my expectations, dry, relatively clean and blessedly empty.  
  
I entered the shelter just as a roll of the thunder echoed in the distance. I heard someone enter the shelter beside me and I scowled at the wall clear glass in front of me. It _was_ blessedly empty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I moaned as I came to. Oh, I knew this place well, the back alleyway. Where else? I struggled to sit up and found everything to be extremely blurry as my eyes continuously tried to focus. When they had focused I sat up. A stinging sensation worked its way through my arms and legs as well as a shooting pain up my back. I whimpered then stopped. 'Be strong' I told myself, 'don't give in'.  
  
When I got up I used the wall as a sort of crutch, making my way out of the alley way and back into sunlight. Well it was overcast now. 'Wonder how long I've been out', I wondered. I noticed that a few splatters of water hit the pavement in front of me. 'It can't get any worse'. I thought to myself. Swiftly I was covered from head to toe with freezing cold water, 'lovely' I thought sarcastically. And I started too looked in the general direction of the beach. I lived in a small shack beside the ocean. It wasn't the warmest thing this side of Japan but it would keep me dry. I sighed 'miss you sis'. Before I started the long trudge home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I blinked my eyes as I tried in vain to see where I was. There was the gritty feeling of sand underneath my palms and in my hair and in between my toes and my... Well let's just say there was probably enough sand in my hair that I could of easily made my own private beach (I don't think you even want to know how much sand I had everywhere else).  
  
I groaned as I eased myself up. God, I have to say that the people the created me may have been scientists but they weren't very smart. They made me with no emotions yet they gave me sensors in my "brain" that allowed me to feel pain. Or was pain an emotion? After trying to think about it for a moment I stopped due to the fact that thinking hard made my head-ache increase ten fold. I moaned as I slowly eased myself onto my knees before slowly standing up. Let me tell you something, that was probably the dumbest thing I've done and probably ever will do. What was a bad headache turned to a really bad headache to the power of four. I immediately collapsed again and found myself yet again acquainted with the sand.  
  
Hello sand. How are you doing? Good? Well that's good, because I'm not as chipper as you are. Did you just say I was really heavy? Are you calling me fat!? Yes I think spending to much time in hell has at last driven my mind to the brink of insanity, while fate and her sister destiny (being the PMSing bitches they were) laughed as they pushed me off to my doom. Maybe the water really did fry my circuits? Aaa screw it. I'm too tired to be contemplating whether I have all the light bulbs on upstairs. I started humming to myself just for fun. I think I need to replace some of my light bulbs.  
  
I suddenly felt something happening in my head. It felt like something sparked up there. Not good. Suddenly a white light lit up behind me eyes. Not the 'Oh my god, I'm gonna' die' kind of light, more of a 'OH GOD IT BURNS!! I'M GONNA' GO BLIND!! OH DEAREST LORD!!!' and then you start rubbing your eyes in hopes of making it go away. The problem is, is that not only did I have the blinding light in my eyes, but I also had a head- ache that could kill a horse... If horses even get headaches. So with the doubled pain and the fatigue I had acquired after swimming for my life I did the thing that any sensibly insane person would do... Scream like you were having your body blown up by a mad escapee from the asylum, that you just had to get ticked right before he was thrown into the paddy wagon. And damn it felt good to finally vocalize what I was feeling right now (though my throat would probably hate me for it later).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was two minutes away from my... I guess you couldn't quiet call it a house really. Any way I was almost at my house when I heard this blood curling, milk curdling, earth shattering scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*the fear of crowded places  
  
*the fear of mobs/crowds. Two other names for it are Enochlophobia, Ochlophobia.  
  
Please review, I tend to write when I'm really inspired and then slow down before coming to a full and complete stop with my writing so.........please review. 


	3. If Life Gives You Lemons

All righty then... Next chapter up (why I bother to right when hardly anyone's reading is beyond me but meh...) Oh and if someone could tell me how to do bullets and italics it would be very appreciated.  
  
Jaded Undomiel (did I get that right?): Thank you sooooo much for your support!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I heard the scream I immediately bolted for it. I was determined to help whoever was screaming since I couldn't help myself... That and it would be nice to have a friend. It sounds a little selfish but right now I would do anything for a friend.  
  
My breathing started to sound to sound raspy and my throat started to get really dry from trying to suck in enough breath to keep going. My feet started to sink into the sand but I continued to run across the beach even as the sand started to fill my shoes.  
  
When I finally reached the source of the screaming I was shocked to find a girl with crimson hair holding her head and screaming her lungs out. Then she passed out. I cursed God silently as I realized that I would have to carry her and take care of her until she recovered. I was in no condition to be carrying anybody but I was so desperate for any human contact that wasn't physical and emotional violence that I would bare the weight forever if need be.  
  
I picked her up and found that she was startlingly light. Then I realized that 'her' chest was flat and that it wasn't a girl I carried but a guy. I smiled a bit glad that I could talk with someone my own age about stuff that _I_ like. I started walking and realized that fatigue was starting to catch up with me. I continued walking, there was no ^%$#ing way I was putting down a possible new friend and leaving him out in a possible thunderstorm. A drop of water landed on my nose. Speak of the devil... I quickly started a jog and my muscles started to gripe about the abuse I was putting them through. Sorry guys but I'm a man on a mission. After 10 minutes of dealing with bitchy muscles I finally spotted through the rain my shack on the rocks. To tell you the truth it sounds like some drink but I didn't care. I sped up a bit and winced as my muscles protested the increase in speed quite loudly.  
  
I finally got to the base of the rocks and wondered how I was going to get both me and my burden up there. I smiled as a plan came to me. It might hurt the guy's wrists nut between having chaffed wrists and dying from pneumonia I think he would choose the chaffed wrists. I sighed as I ripped one of my sleeves off. I then hauled my charge onto my back and tied his wrists together using the length of fabric. When I was satisfied that he wouldn't fall off I started to climb. I was used to the climb up the rocks but it got twice as hard when it rained. I scrambled to get good holds on the slick rocks and was relieved when I finally hauled myself onto the plateau the rock created.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked at the guy that was in the bus shelter with me. Talk about weird... Short, angry looking, black cloak and hair that looked like he'd had a fight with a fork and a light socket. This guy spelled out weird with a neon sign. I quickly looked away when he turned toward me.  
  
"Hn. What are you looking at?" What's the deal with this guy? I stand here for two minutes and he's already pissed off. But then again, I was probably looking at him like he was a freak... But that doesn't matter!  
  
"I asked you a question and I would like it answered. What are you staring at?"  
  
"Um..." Dear God I'm such a moron... I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I turned to him and found him glaring at me. Shitshitshit... What do I do?!  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Uh... You. I was staring at you. Sorry." Jeez I wonder what Keiko would do if she saw me now...  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Anyway, I've never seen you around. You new?"  
  
"Hn." Little bastard. I'm just trying to be nice...  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"My name is Hiei."  
  
"Oh. Okay, I'm Yusuke." What a weird day this turned out to be...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The guy that was now standing next to me was strange to say the least. I could see out of my peripheral vision what he looked like. Black shortish hair that had split ends and looked like it needed a really good cut came around his face*, brown eyes (I could tell because he was staring at me) I white muscle tee, and a pair of ripped up jeans. I decided to stop his scrutiny of me (it was making me uncomfortable, not that I'd ever tell.) with a quick question. It would also give me a chance at making him feel uncomfortable. I nearly grinned.  
  
"Hn. What are you looking at?" The guy looked like he was floundering for answer. I waited a bit but then go impatient.  
  
"I asked you a question and I would like it answered. What are you staring at?"  
  
"Um..." The boy's intelligence was overwhelming.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Uh... You. I was staring at you. Sorry." Good. I'm glad you're sorry, you should be.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Anyway, I've never seen you around. You new?"  
  
"Hn." I don't think he understands my hns yet. But I think I'll put an end to this conversation by telling my name. Maybe that'll satisfy him enough to shut him up.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"My name is Hiei." You moron. I added silently.  
  
"Oh. Okay, I'm Yusuke." Oh great, I'll log that away, not. Oh well at least it shut him up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Okay, I don't like his hair when it's gelled  
  
Well that was chapter three... I guess I'll have to start on chapter four next... If I can get my creative juices flowing... Hopefully it will be soon... 


	4. Squeeze Them, Put Them In

Okay review time!

sumi101: Domo arigato gozaimasu! For the last chapter I put it twice because the first was from Yusuke's perspective and the second was from Hiei's perspective. Hope that answered your question!

I worked carefully around the small fire pit I'd made in a hole near the cot I'd set my guest in. I was wondering where he'd come from. I mean, why the hell would someone collapse on the beach? Unless they'd been washed in by the tide from some ship wreck... Or they had health problems... In any case I was cooking the last bit of food I'd been able to afford over the fire... I box of Mac and cheese. If there's one thing I thank God for, it's Mac and cheese. The stuff's almost as cheap as going through a dumpster to find food... Only better tasting... A hell of a lot better tasting.

I jumped a bit when I heard a thump behind me. I turned around to find that my guest had fallen out of the small cot I'd finally been able to purchase off the small $2.00 wage I had saved up from doing odd jobs around the house for this old lady. As well as my job at one of the fast food restaurants downtown. Yah she and the restaurant were cheap, and I couldn't afford anything to eat for a while (she gave me a few bucks one time so I went on a shopping spree... meaning I got two boxes of Mac and cheese) but it was pretty much the only income I could get due to my lack of education. But I'm getting off track here; I walked over to where my guest lay on the floor and picked him up. He looked at me with these unnerving green eyes, and he didn't blink. Not once in the entire two minutes I looked at him. It made me jump when he started talking.

"Where... me?" The kid must have been retarded. Well might as well introduce myself and then tell him where he was.

"Uhh... I'm Kuwabara..." I pointed to myself

"Kunabuwa?" Yup, someone must have crossed two wires in the dudes head.

"Noo... Kuwabara."

"Kuwa... bara..." He stumbled over the word.

"Yah, Kuwabara." The dude suddenly broke out into a huge smile.

"Kuwabara! Kuwabara! Kuwabara! Kuwabara!" There was just one little problem... He was pointing at random stuff and calling it Kuwabara. Shit. He then pointed at himself.

"Kuwabara?" He asked it as a question so I shook my head.

"Hell, I have no idea who you are."

"Who... am... I..." He scrunched his nose up. Guess I'd have to find a name for him. I couldn't walk around calling him dude now could? Well I'd always wanted to name someone.

"Hmm... I'll think of something. Right now have some Mac and cheese."

"Mac and cheese?"

"Don't tell me you've never had Mac and cheese." God this kid was more screwed up then I thought...

"Mac and cheese?"

"Well come and have some, can you walk?"

"Walk?" I slapped my forehead. He copied me. I sighed.

"Here I'll help you."

"Help!"

"Yah... help." I hauled him off the bed (I'd already checked for any injuries and found just one... It was a small wound in his arm. I knew what it was as soon as I saw it. A bullet wound. I'd become well acquainted with those...) and brought him over to the small fire pit. When I let go of him he just kind of fell... it was really weird. One minute the kids standing the next he's on the floor smiling... I can't believe I brought a crazy person into the house... shack... damn.

After we'd finished off the last of the Mac and cheese I look at the grubby old watch on my wrist. It had been a birthday present from my sister and the only thing that got me by in the world. If it weren't for this watch my benefactor would have fired me a while ago. But I digress. So I looked at my watch and saw it was time to leave. The problem being I didn't know what to do with... I guess he's still 'The Dude' since I haven't named him yet.

"hmm..."

"Hm?"

"Yah I'm thinking of what I should name you." The boy tilted his head to one side then the other. Suddenly I smiled.

"I'll name you..."

Yusuke....

I yawned as the rain started to slow down. Even when it did stop I wouldn't be heading home. Hell no I'd go on the road and start my own ramen stand... Okay did that sound as stupid to you as it did to me?

My eyes shifted over to the other occupant that was standing next to me in the bus stop at the moment. He was standing there with a glare that could have melted the polar ice caps. I shivered. F-ing rain. I scowled.

'Maybe you should go back.' A small voice in my head said.

'Oh be quiet.' I growled. The boy next to me raised an eyebrow. Great, he must think I'm crazy or something. And maybe I am. Either way, he stared at me. And stared. Two minutes later and he was still staring. What the Hell was up with this kid?

"Why are you staring at me?" Do I feel some déja-vu coming on?

"Hn... You don't seem like the kind of person that would be standing out here in the rain."

"And why do you say that?"

"You look rather healthy. You clothes are in good shape. You look like you've had a shower recently." I snorted. Just because someone looks good doesn't mean that they are in someplace where they're happy. The parents might just be trying to cover it up. I told him so. He smirked.

"What secret are you hiding?" He asked me.

"Like I would tell you anyway." He nodded. Another few minutes went by. The rain had stopped and the sun was starting to peak through the clouds. I smirked a bit. A new beginning...

coughs ummm.... Hiei's a bit out of character... But it's AU right? So that means I can mess around with them a bit smirks.

R&R!


End file.
